World of Lies
by Dr. C Nial DeMencha
Summary: A dead MI6 agent. A potentialy lethal bomb. A plot to change the world. And at the heart of it Scorpia. Without any manpower at his command Alan Blunt is forced to dispatch teenage superspy Alex Rider to investigate.In a race against time, can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review.

MI6 Special Operations

The boy lying by the swimming pool located inside the premises of a mansion on King's Road, formerly owned by a man named Ian Rider, was sipping a pineapple smoothie, and enjoying the lap of luxury. After all a hundred thousand pounds was a lot of money, and Alex hadn't felt like saving too much.

He was as fit as ever, in his swimming trunks, and had, in the last week, attracted more girls than he could count. But he wasn't too interested in girls. He was more interested in surviving, and when you're the most junior agent in MI6 Special Operations Division, surviving, is more difficult than it seems.

Tom Harris was lying on a deck chair next to him, and they were talking about who would win the upcoming game between Chelsea and Liverpool. Both were staunch Chelsea supporters, and Tom, had managed to rustle up two tickets for the sold out game.

XXXXXXXXX

The MI6 HQ, was the same as ever. Its cover as a bank had long since been found out by many terrorist organizations, and it was time to relocate. But Alan Blunt was so convinced that his security system was flawless, that he did not heed the numerous reminders of his deputy, Mrs. Tulip Jones.

If you some how managed to get past the gate, where there were cameras manned twenty four hours a day, then you got to the reception, with seemingly no security, but the front door was in fact a metal detector, that had been upgraded not to be fooled by polymer handguns. Then you managed to get past a number of security men, armed with semi automatic Mark V .9 handguns, and into the elevator, which again scanned you with infrared beams, and if satisfied, took you to your destination.

The sixteenth floor was equipped with full pressure pads, and pin sized cameras that relayed footage to a security booth, where an alarm was equipped, and if necessary, a chopper could carry a team of SAS soldiers to the building in under forty two seconds.

Making it this far is impossible unless you are authorized. Office 1642 has so many alarms, that even sneezing at the doorway, would trigger at least one of them.

This room was the office of Alan Blunt. It was sparsely furnished, even though this was the most important room in the building, and housed the most important man in the organization.

XXXXXXXXX

Julia Rothman sat at her executive desk, going through a report she had just received, from the field. Everything was going according to plan. A Middle Eastern businessman had contacted Scorpia earlier that day, and had made his intentions clear. If Scorpia did carried out their assignment, then the next day, their common Swiss Bank account, would suddenly gain five billion dollars. Of course it was a long term project, with over ten assignments, but the executive board had nothing to worry about. They gave the orders. That was all.

The building that she was in was designed to look like the office of a businessman. It had been registered under the name of Asipcor & Co. There was enough security around the building to take an army.

She looked up, and smiled at her secretary. She had been voted, the chief executive of this operation. Of course something might have to be done about Levi Kroll. He never had been very efficient, but then again, she hadn't been too fond of him in the first place.

The bomb would be primed in exactly three days. It would have to be remote detonated, and Rothman couldn't wait to press the button. But she knew that she had to do things systematically. Otherwise there might be glitches. Like the times that Alex Rider was there.

XXXXXXXXX

Alex got up, and went into the house, to bathe. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with Tom. Jack was visiting her aunt in Bristol, and it seemed, as though nothing could go wrong.

They were going to the bar that evening, but most of all Alex was grateful, that he could finally live a normal life. He had no idea of what was coming his way.

XXXXXXXXX

"Alan," Mrs. Jones said. She hardly ever called her superior officer by his first name, except under unimaginable circumstances. This one was worthy of it.

Blunt looked up from a file he was reading, and raised his eyebrow.

"We just intercepted an email from a member of Scorpia. We may have a problem."

She then proceeded to tell Blunt about their murdered agent, and then describe the scale of Scorpia's operation.

Blunt looked disturbed, and shook his head when his deputy finished. He analyzed the situation, and then asked, "Who was murdered?"

Mrs. Jones hesitated. "It was…"


	2. Chapter 2

Recruiting Rider

Blunt stared at the dossier, unable to take in a word of what he was reading. MI6, as a leading global intelligence agency, has multiple spies and moles, in various governments and foreign organizations. Some of these agents are buried in layer after layer of deep cover, so only they actually know their true identity. John Rider had been one of them. He had been the first casualty of such an operation. It seemed that a second agent had martyred herself for the cause.

Karen Hayes was a mole, who had infiltrated the Russian Government and had been relaying information for over 30 months. Recently, she had sent a message marked: "CODE RED". She informed Blunt that she would be returning to MI6 London immediately. However, the unfortunate agent had been shot in the head, in Madrid, by two Scorpia sharpshooters, and Blunt was left to bury a dead agent and try to figure out what Hayes had been so desperate to tell him.

Mrs. Jones glanced at him and said, "We found this dossier hidden in her apartment. Apparently she left it there when she visited England on a 'vacation'. It contains details of a potential Scorpia operation, which if successful could begin a war between England and America. Something like this could result in the next World War!"

Blunt was already analyzing possibilities, and one by one discarding them. He could call the American ambassador and inform him of the threat... or he could investigate the case himself, have his agents get some more concrete evidence, and go directly to the President of the United States.

He thought for a moment and then picked up his intercom. "Get me Crawley." He barked at his secretary. "Right away, sir"

He turned to Mrs. Jones. "I've decided to recruit Alex Rider." He saw her open her mouth to protest but held his hand up. "The boy, man, is invaluable. In a situation such as this one, he is the perfect agent for the job. We mustn't let personal feelings mix with what needs to be done. I think we both understand that. So, we use the boy again, and again, until he cant serve his purpose anymore."

"We're talking about a human being, Alan. He isn't a coat that we take out when we want to use and then discard it. He's been through enough because of us; because of you. It isn't right, and even if you won't admit, you know it."

"My decision stands. Anyway, Alex is an adult now, he can make his own choices." Mrs. Jones clicked her tongue. As if Alex would be given a choice...

XXX

Walking down King's Road is usually a pleasant experience, especially in the evening, but when you're being targeted by MI6, it turns into a nightmare experience. Alex was talking to Tom, as they made their way to the game. It was around 5 o' clock in the evening and the streets were empty. Everyone was at home glued to their TVs.

There were six men lounging at a bus stop, not unusual, but each of them was wearing a dark executive suit, and the problem was Alex recognized one of them. John Crawley. The man MI6 sent to do their dirty work. Alex sighed. This was going to get ugly.

As he passed them, Crawley yelled in a jovial tone, "Oh, Alex, How nice to see you again. What an unexpected surprise." Alex acted as though he hadn't heard and continued walking. Three men swiftly blocked his path, while the other two field agents grabbed Tom. Crawley spoke in a less cheerful tone. "Mr. Blunt wanted to have a chat. So we're here to make sure you drop by."

One of the men pulled out a Smith & Wesson handgun, and Alex feared that they might hold Tom hostage. However, the agent cocked it, and held out. Alex was speechless. "For you, Alex. It will make your job a hell of a lot easier." In answer to Alex's questioning look, he replied, "Killing... it's what you're born to do, boy. Your father, your uncle, come on, stop trying to fool yourself. You're a legal adult now, and Mr. Blunt would like a word with you about your future." He was speaking in a carefully polite tone, but Alex wasn't worried about the tone.

It was true. That was how he had been feeling the last six months, since the last time he got caught up in an MI6 operation. He had tried ignoring it, but Crawley saying it had hit him in a way nothing else had. "Let Tom go." He said. Tom looked at him quizzically. "I'm going with them" Alex said. He turned to Crawley. "Fine Crawley, let's hear what Alan Blunt has to say."


End file.
